ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change in the Japanese version, is a form of Xyz Summoning first seen in episode 18 of the ZEXAL anime and the first variation of the standard Xyz Summon, though when applied to a Chaos Number or "CXyz" monster, it is called a Chaos Xyz Evolution (Chaos Xyz Change in the Japanese anime). What's unique about it is that it can attach Xyz Monsters as its Xyz Material to Xyz Summon which no other Xyz Monsters can perform by themselves. Through this kind of Summon, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In anime, the requirement to gain a Chaos Number is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. Basic Xyz Evolution was never used in the anime, but it does appear in the Numbershots. When this type of Xyz Summon occurs, a spiral portal appears like normal, but it is blue instead of red. This type of Summon is also used by "Rank-Up-Magic" cards to Summon monsters with 1 Rank higher than the original. Notably, if a Rank-Up Magic does not specifically Special Summon a Chaos Number or "Chaos Xyz" monster, users of these cards tend to use specialized variants of the "Xyz Evolution" phrase (for example, Yamoto says "Evilswarm Xyz Evolution" or "Xyz Change Verz", depending on whether you prefer TCG or OCG). In the card game, this is treated as a regular Xyz Summon (similar to Accel Synchro Summon) The common effect in monsters that use this summon method states You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) Abusing the Materials Because Xyz Evolution is just a single step above regular Xyz Summoning, these cards make it easy to abuse cards that require amounts of Xyz Materials on your, or your opponent's, side of the field. This is because the original Xyz Monster can be summoned, and possibly use its effect, just to be evolved which adds the normal Xyz as a Material as well. The different Xyz Evolutions all have different effects. The Chaos Numbers are unable to use their effects, or have to use downgraded effects, unless the Controller's Life Points are equal to or less than 1000. Some Xyz Evolutions like " " actually doesn't use its Materials at all and others like " have drawbacks, such as stunning themselves from using their effects for a turn. Each of these monsters can, instead, benefit the user by supplying Materials. * While using effects like " ", " " or " ", Materials on your field are required to be detached. Consider using Xyz Evolution to increase the amount of Materials that you control by one. * While using effects like " ", " ", or " ", Materials on field are detached. Sometimes it is required for the Material to be on the opponent's side of the field. Consider using Xyz Evolution with " " to ensure your opponent has Materials for you to use. Category:Types of Summons